School days
by Littlethumbs
Summary: AU: Its Parent’s evening at InterGalactic Middle School, Anakin and Padme are about to find out that Luke and Leia aren’t the model pupils.
1. Chapter 1

**_School days_**

AU: Its Parent's evening at Inter-Galactic Middle School, Anakin and Padme are about to find out that Luke and Leia aren't the model pupils.

No infringement is intended. Everything is copyright to its original owner.

This is my first fan fic I apologise now if its rubbish.

* * *

_**Chapter one:** Parent's Evening_

Not a word was spoken as Anakin's speeder zoomed up through the school's iron gates. Anakin was keeping a close eye on the sign posts pointing to the direction of the packing area.

The school was busy that evening, with speeders and ships, all coming from different directions. It would be easy to get lost.

_Would that be a bad thing?_ Anakin thought to himself. He hated Parent evenings; they reminded him of times when he was small boy facing the Jedi Council.

Padme was fidgeting nervously in the passenger's seat. Her fingers were drumming against her knee. Anakin hadn't seen her this nervous since her speech at the Parent and Teacher Association meeting.

He chuckled quietly to himself; he could not believe Padme was so anxious. He looked at his beautiful wife in the side mirror and thought to himself,

_This was Padme Naberrie-Skywalker. Former Queen and Senator of Naboo who fought bravely alongside the Jedi at Geonosis while at the same professed her love to him. How could she possible be afraid of their children's teacher? Okay he would admit that Luke and Leia could be a handful at times. But surely it could be that bad? Could it?_

Anakin found a parking space close to entrance just in case they had to make a quick getaway. He turned to Padme with reassuring smile,

"Are you ready?" He said cheerfully holding Padme's hand in his.

"As I'll ever be," she replied returning her husband's smile.

"Don't worry my love," he said gently trying to calm his wife's nerves.

"Ani, they are your children of course I'm worried!" Padme answered with a small grin on her face.

Anakin could help but smile at his wife's comment. Hand in hand they entered the school. To be greeted by a look-a-like Threepio droid.

"Good evening and welcome to Inter-Galactic Middle School."

_Oh No!_ Anakin moaned to himself. _Not another droid._

Anakin hurried passed not wanting to get into a conversation with the droid, he had enough of this with Threepio at home.

The main hall was fall of anxious and proud parents, chatting about how the son or daughter excelled in certain subjects. Anakin wished that he could talk about Luke and Leia that way, but he knew the only thing they excelled in was trouble. There were tables and chairs placed in even rows across the hall. Each table had a teacher's name on it.

Anakin turned to Padme confused "Whose Luke and Leia teacher again?"

"Miss Brambles," Padme replied searching for the table.

"Brambles I remember! She's the short dumpy woman with the beady eyes and hair like...ah...ah... a bramble bush."

Padme turned and stared at her husband, they both let out a small laugh at his comment, unaware of the figure behind them.

"Yes, that would be me Mr Skywalker." A squeaky voice replied making the couple jump in surprise.

"Ah...ah...ah," Anakin stuttered, trying to dig himself out of the hole he placed himself in.

"Miss Brambles nice to see you again." Padme jumped in, shaking the teacher's small scrawny hand

Anakin put on his best smile in attempt to make the situation less unconformable. The woman just glared at them, making them feel like they were children again.

_Not a good start_ Anakin thought to himself

Mr and Mrs Skywalker please take a seat and we'll begin." Anakin pulled out the chair for his wife then took his place next to her.

Both parents watched eagerly as the older woman looked down at their children's reports and back up at them.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, the twins are... how to put it... are different."

"Different is good right?" Anakin asked staring at the small woman opposite him.

"I'm going to start with Luke. He is an enthusiastic pupil, who gets on well with others."

Anakin couldn't help but smile; _this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought_.

"However!" His smile quickly faded. _Here we go_

"There was an incident today involving your son. As you may be aware, today was our Open Day. Luke and an older boy Han Solo were given the task to meet visitors arriving by speeder and to guide them quickly to the parking area. Also he was given the reasonability of collecting 10 credits for the parking. Both boys abused this reasonability. I caught your son and Han Solo racing our visitor's speeders up and down the parking area.  
And as for the credits they were meant to be collecting, they used them to bet on the local Pod race."

"Well... um...um," Padme stammered trying desperately to come up with an excuse for her son's behaviour. She looked towards Anakin for help, but he only returned her look blankly.

"um... please continue." Padme managed to say.

"Leia..." the woman continued. _Surely she couldn't be as bad as Luke_ Anakin thought.

... Leia's behaviour is worse then her brother's. She is rude and insulting! One member of the class was reduced to tears the other day when Leia called her a scruffy looking nerfherder."

_I wonder where she learnt that from_ Anakin thought sarcastically then turned to face Padme who was going slightly red with embarrassment.

"Then there was incident concerning another pupil. They were set a task to describe the planet of Naboo. Leia lost her temper with her partner during their joint class work exercise and ended up cutting the document of work into pieces with a lightsaber. Where she found this weapon I don't no."

Anakin sank into his seat with a guilty look on his face. He could feel the wrath of Padme's temper building from the seat next to him.

"How are the they doing academically?" Anakin asked trying to void the subject of the lightsaber.

"Academically, they are very intelligent children..."

_I'm not surprised their father is the 'Chosen One' and their Mother is a Senator._ Anakin thought trying not to sound to smug.

"However they do let themselves down on one aspect."

"What do they let themselves down on?" Padme asked curiously.

"Homework," Miss Brambles replied.

"What's wrong with their homework?" Anakin added.

"They don't do it Mr Skywalker." Oh!

"Though I must give them credit, their excuses are quite extraordinary." The teacher continued.

"My favourite excuse from Luke must be, ET stopped by my house and he accidentally took it home with him."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh _I wish I thought of that one when I was his age_.

"Though I think Leia could of done better than, I didn't do it, because I didn't want the other kids in the class to look bad."

For the first time in her life Padme was speechless. She had always told her children that a good education was important.

Miss Brambles looked at the bewildered parents and felt sympathy for them. She only had to see the Skywalker twins in school hours, it must be a nightmare living with them.

"Let me give you some advice, precision and order is what your children need. I am convinced that this naughty behaviour will continue unless the twins are disciplined and punished for the actions."

"I assure you that Anakin and I will do what we can to put a stop to this behaviour." Padme said in her Senator voice.

Anakin knew to well that Padme only put on this voice outside of duties when she angry.

"I hope so Mrs Skywalker."

"Thank you for time," Padme replied shaking the old woman hand again followed by Anakin. They both stood up and headed towards the door

The couple hurried out of the school building ignoring the droid at the exit who called out, "Thank you for visiting Inter-Galactic Middle School..."Anakin and Padme were gone before the droid could finish.

Anakin and Padme climbed into the speeder. They both sat there in silence for awhile.

"Well that could of gone better," Anakin nervously said trying to break the silence.

"Drive home me home Anakin I want a word with our children." Padme answered in a harsh tone

With out question Anakin started the speeder and headed home.

* * *

_Like it ? Hate it? Let me know_


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I'm amazed at all the reviews. Thanks to everyone who like and reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter just as much. 

No infringement is intended. Everything is copyright to its original owner.

* * *

**_Chapter two: The Punishment_**

Leia was curled up on the window ledge in her parent's bedroom, watching the speeders and ships fly by. She had been on watch for the last hour or so and she was beginning to feel tired. Her mind was buzzing with excuses and ways to wriggle out of her parents' rage.

_And my butt is starting to go numb_ She thought to herself.

"That's because you've got a big butt," Luke called out from the other room.

"Shut up Laser Brain... and mom said your not allowed to read my thoughts." Leia yelled back.

"Yeah and I always do what mom says," Luke sarcastically replied as he entered his parents bedroom.

"Whatever, anyway its your turn to go on watch." Leia stated as she jumped down off the ledge.

"I wonder what's taking them so long? ...Maybe they are getting us a reward for being so good this year." Luke asked as he climbed up onto the ledge.

"Yeah right! You've got more chance seeing a wookie fly then that happening." Leia answered.

"That's your problem Leia your always negative. So what's our excuse this year?"

"I haven't thought of one yet, I think we used them all." Leia answered.

Luke's face dropped, Leia always had an excuse that was guaranteed to save them from the wrath of their parents.

_We're doomed_ Luke thought to himself.

"We're not doomed yet little brother," Leia answered after reading his mind. "I do have a plan that should work."

"Tell me then!"

"Well, when mom starts to get mad we give her the cute, innocent puppy dog eyes followed by a big heart-warming smile and she'll forget why she's mad at us." Leia proudly said trying not to look complacent.

"That's your plan?" Luke said in complete disbelief. " What makes you think that's going to work?"

"It works for dad," Leia shouted back as she left the room.

Luke shook his head in doubt and began to look out the window.

The speeder pulled up outside the house. Anakin switched it off and looked over to Padme, who had been looking out of the window all the way home.

"We're home," Anakin said trying not to sound to obvious.

"I've noticed" Padme muttered, keeping her face towards the window.

Anakin reached out and touched her shoulder. That's when he noticed his wife was crying.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked as he wiped away a small tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Where did we go wrong?" She softly asked him.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked getting more confused

"Are children are...are monsters." Padme whispered.

"Monsters! Don't you think that's a bit extreme? They're going through a phase that's all." Anakin answered.

"Well, its time they grew up!" Padme snapped backed, wiping away the last of her tears.

_She's doing the senator voice again_ Anakin moaned to himself.

"They aren't going to squirm their way out this time." She continued. Anakin just nodded with agreement, not wanting to break up his wife's angry outburst.

"They're back," Luke yelled to his sister.

Leia came crashing through the door and ran straight up to the window.

"How do they look happy, sad, angry?" Leia asked

"I'm not sure, they've just been sitting in the speeder for ages... this doesn't look good." Luke replied.

"Just remember the plan"

"Puppy dog eyes and a big smile got it" Luke said as they both jumped off the ledge.

The twins came racing down the stairs to greet their parents.

"Mom!" Leia yelled with pretend excitement and gave Padme a huge hug, but the hug was not returned. _This is going to be harder then I thought._

"Mom, Dad," Luke said remembering to smile, but his parents glared back at him. _We're definitely doom!_

"So... how did the evening go?" Luke asked pretending he didn't already know.

"Why don't you tell us how it went Luke?" Padme said holding back her anger.

Luke shrugged, he could tell his mother was fuming and he didn't want to worsen the situation.

"Tell me Luke did you enjoy racing speeders up and down the parking area," His mother continued.

"Well...ummm...ummm," Luke desperately tried to think of something to say

_Leia help !_

_Sorry but you're on your own this time_ she thought answering her brother.

"And did you win on the pod races?" Padme asked curiously

"Well... no...not really...you see Han had a tip off from his mate Lando... and we thought that we could make more... credits for the school."

Padme could feel her temper rising, but she know she had to keep her cool.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed you time in a speeder because your never going near one again!"

Luke was dumbfounded. Padme wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"As for the credits you stole, your allowance will be used to pay it all back." Padme informed her young son.

"That's not fair... I was doing for a good cause..."

"I would be quiet if I was Luke." Anakin warned.

"Leia," Padme said turning to face her daughter.

"Yes mother," Leia cheerfully said putting on her best smile.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Padme asked.

"I don't know what you mean, your not suggesting I'm as bad as Luke?" Leia asked pretending to be upset at her mother's comment.

"Yes!" Padme and Anakin answered at the same time.

"I'm shocked you both think that, I have no idea why?"

"Calling a pupil a scruffy looking nerfherder or maybe destroying class work with a lightsaber." Padme asked through the grit of her teeth.

"In my defence she deserved it and I didn't destroy anything I just cut it up a little bit." Leia nervously answered.

"Well tomorrow morning you will apologise to both students as well as Miss Brambles." Padme informed her daughter.

"Apologise! You can't be serious?" Leia asked.

"Yes! Also if either your father or myself see you anywhere near a lightsaber again you will be in serious trouble."

Leia looked down to the floor and squeezed her fists tight as she was holding back her temper.

"Have either of you got anything else to say." Anakin added, as he was feeling left out.

_Luke I think it's time to try the plan before this gets worse._ Leia said through her mind.

"I'm really, really sorry." The twins said in union with the cutest puppy dog eyes in the galaxy.

_Hey that's my trick!_ Anakin thought.

"You should be! Now go to your rooms! Oh by the way your both grounded till further noticed." Padme told them as they stormed up stairs and slammed their bedroom doors.

"I'm impressed Mrs Skywalker." Anakin said grinning at his wife.

"I think I impressed myself." She replied wrapping her arms around him.

"I think they got off lightly if you ask me." Anakin said playfully

"Well Mr Skywalker" Padme answered moving her lips closer to his.

"They're punishment as only begun." Padme whispered with a devilish smile on her face.

Anakin raised his eyebrows surprised by Padme statement. _I wouldn't like to be the twins right now_ he thought before leaning forward to kiss his wife.

Luke and Leia were now in their rooms; neither of them could believe what just happened.

Using the force Luke called out to his sister with his mind.

_I told you the plan wouldn't work._

_Shut up Luke! Anyway you weren't doing it right._

_I so was! Do you think mom was serious? Luke asked_

_No! You know mom she'll forget by tomorrow. Leia answered._

_I hope so...goodnight Leia_

_Goodnight Luke._

It wasn't long before the twins were asleep. They both slept peacefully unaware of what their mother had in store for them.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed my story I love hearing from you. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

No infringement is intended. Everything is copyright to its original owner.

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 3_**: _Time for breakfast_

It was early in the morning and Padme was already awake. This was normal for Padme, she would wake up around 7am to start her daily routine. First she would prepare the children's pack lunch. Next she would prepare breakfast.

But today was different. Today was the start of the twin's punishment and Padme already had in mind the one thing that her mischievous children hated.

A scruffy looking Anakin appeared at the kitchen door. He had awoken only a few minutes ago. He was also disappointed to find that Padme was already awake andnot curled up beside him in bed.

He stood there in silence for awhile watching Padme flutter around the kitchen. _She's so beautiful_ Anakin thought to himself with a slight smile.

"Morning," He said softly making Padme jump.

She turned round to see her rugged looking husband leaning against the door.

"Good morning," She replied smiling.

Anakin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Anakin said looking down into his wife's eyes.

"Yes, all the time." Padme answered moving her hands up to his face.

"Well that's because it's true." Anakin whispered as Padme pulled his face down towards hers. Their lips met for a kiss.

"Ewwwww... Get a room," Leia moaned as she pushed past her parents.

The couple parted, they looked at Leia then at each other.

"Excuse me young lady?" Anakin asked.

Before Leia could answer Luke raced into the kitchen nearly knocking Anakin over. Luke dived onto his chair and grabbed the Jedi-O's cereal box and the jug of blue milk. Then he started shovelling the cereal into his mouth.

"Morning Luke," Padme said.

"Morning," Luke answered with a mouthful of food.

"Your such an animal." Leia complained.

"I know you are but what am I," Luke answered back spitting half-eaten food all the over the table.

Shaking his head an annoyed Anakin took his seat at the table.

Minutes passed, Luke continued stuffing cereal into his mouth while Leia slurped her blue milk loudly much to the annoyance of her parents.

"So um..." taking another mouthful of cereal "what's for lunch today mom?" Luke asked.

"Your stomach, that's all you think about Luke," Leia grumbled.

"Not true!"

"I don't no" Padme quickly answered before the twins got into an unnecessary debate about Luke's stomach.

"What do you mean, you don't no?" Leia asked

"Yeah you always make our lunches...unless..." Luke butted in before Padme could answer.

"Please don't say Dad is doing our lunches," Leia moaned

"Hey what's wrong with me making the pack lunches?" Anakin asked trying not to sound hurt by his daughter comment.

"What's right with it?" Leia replied.

"I'll have you know young lady, when I was on long missions with..."

"With Obi-wan I did all the cooking, we no!" Luke answered mocking his father.

"LOOK!" Padme yelled over the top of the noise her family were making.

"I don't no what your having for lunch today because today your having school dinners."

Luke spat out he's cereal in shock while Leia spurted out her milk.

"You can't be serious?" Leia worriedly asked.

"Absolutely serious," Padme replied trying not to grin.

"Mom, they put the sickroom next to the canteen for a reason," Luke exclaim.

"Yeah Luke's right. Also that's where all the low lives go for lunch. You surely don't want us mixing with them." Leia continued.

"That's not true I had Jedi dinners at the temple." Anakin mistakenly said realising he should stay out of the argument. Leia glared at her father.

"Your father is right. The food can't be that bad." Padme replied knowing to well the children hated school dinners.

"But Mom, the food in our school is so bad that theteachers hand out second helpings as punishment." Luke whinged.

"Well you two will get your fair share then." Padme responded, smiling to herself.

The twins were speechless, they couldn't think of anything else to say to get their mother to change her mind.

"Right, I'm going to get ready for my meeting, have a nice day at school." Padme said cheerfully as she got up from the table. She walked round to Anakin and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

"Don't work too hard." Anakin replied as he watched Padme leave the kitchen

Both twins turned to look at their father.

"Dad, Mom is joking right?" Leia desperately asked.

"Yeah she wouldn't do that to us would she?" Luke added.

Anakin's smile turned into a laugh. He got up and clear his plate then left the kitchen.

Luke and Leia sat there in silence both of them were lost for words.

_This is the worst day of my life_ Leia thought.

"I know what you mean" Luke answered.

Both twins got up and left the table to get ready for school. Little did they know the day was about to get worse.

* * *

_To be continued... _

_Like it? Hate it? Let me no_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed my story. Sorry about the bad spelling, it was never my strong point. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

No infringement is intended. Everything is copyright to its original owner.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: School Dinners_**

The dreaded school bell rang for lunch. School children rushed out of their classrooms like animals in a stampede. They were either racing to their pack lunch boxes or to be first in the queue for the canteen.

Behind them, slumped two Skywalker twins. Usually it was them leading the pack, but not today.

They slowly made their way into the canteen. The smell made Leia feel queasy; however, she was determined to see this through.

_I won't give my parents the satisfaction of winning._ Leia thought proudly to herself.

Luke smirked; _she's so stubborn,_ he thought as he passed his sister a lunch tray. Then they both joined the end of the queue.

They both stood there dawdling at the back. Luke was daydreaming, in an attempt to forget his inevitable fate that waited at the front of the queue. While Leia was desperately trying to hide behind her tray, the thought of being recognised was to embarrassing to even imagine.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Her Royal Highness at the back of the lunch queue." A smug voice said coming from behind her.

_Oh give me a break_ she moaned to herself as see turned round to see who the voice belonged too.

Behind Leia stood a scruffy, dirty looking thirteen-year-old boy with a massive grin on his grubby face.

He continued smugly, "So tell me, what is her majesty doing at the back of line?"

Leia could feel her anger growing. This boy was the only person who could hit her close to the mark.

"I felt like slumming it, with likes of you Solo." Leia snapped back.

"Well Princess," He said with a smirk. "The likes of me push in." With that Han cut in front of Leia.

Luke snapped out of his daydream when he felt Leia's temper building from behind him. _Oh no, here we go_, he whined to himself.

"Why you low-down, stuck-up, half- witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder. How dare you push in... in front of me!" Leia yelled.

"Hey who's scruffy-looking?" Han said with a big grin as he playfully put Luke in a headlock and messed up his hair.

"Hey Kid. Is she always like that?"

"Worse," Luke replied making both boys laugh. Leia look angrily at her brother.

With all the commotion neither of the twins noticed they were now at the front of the queue.

There stood the rather large, big nosed, Dinner Lady. Both Leia and Luke gulped.

"Next!" The woman bellowed.

"I think that's you Luke," Leia said pushing her brother forward.

"Where are my manners, ladies first." Luke said as he motioned for Leia to go in front.

"Lady! That's questionable!" Han laughed.

"Fine!" Leia said clenching her fists as she stormed up to the counter.

Leia took a second to look at the unappetising food in front of her.

"I thought there was a choice for dinner, but I can see only sausage and mash," she said questioning the Dinner Lady.

"That's the choice, take it or leave it," the Dinner Lady replied.

Leia sighed "I'll take it."

"Next," the Dinner Lady yelled. Up stepped a nervous Luke.

"The same please." Luke quietly said.

The lady smiled, "aw... aren't you a well-mannered boy?"

Luke grinned and looked over at Leia who just rolled her eyes.

The Dinner Lady smiled "I'll give you a little extra."

Luke's smiled dropped and he could hear Leia laughing in the background.

"Anything else?" The Diner Lady asked.

"Can I have some gravy with that please?"

"Sure one lump or two?" She replied.

"On second thoughts, no thank you." Luke said as he grabbed the tray and moved off.

The twins found a table in the corner of the canteen so they couldn't be seen.

"I don't think I can eat this Luke." Leia said pushing her plate away.

"It can't be as bad as it looks," Luke said taking a mouthful.

"I take it back its worse." Luke said trying not to be sick.

Both twins looked down at their plates miserable.

"Hey sweetheart, are you going eat that?" Han Solo asked taking a seat next to Leia.

"Help yourself... I hope it poisons you." She replied giving him the plate.

"Aw... you would miss me really. Anyway why the heck are you two eating school dinners? I thought mommy did you lunches for you?" Han asked as he started munching into Leia's lunch.

"She's punishing us for getting a bad report," Luke sighed.

"It's all her fault," Leia moaned.

"What? It's your mom's fault you got a bad report?" Han asked.

"No laser brain! Miss Brambles." Leia answered.

"Leia, Miss Brambles didn't make us do all those bad things." Luke said.

"I know that, but she exaggerated the whole thing."

"Exaggerated! I don't think so," Han said with a slight laugh.

"So you're going to do what? Punish Miss Brambles?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Exactly, it's about time she was taught a lesson." Leia replied both Han and Luke raised their eyebrows.

"You're not serious?" Luke nervously asked.

"I've never been so serious in my life." With that Leia stood up and left the canteen.

Luke watched his sister leave dumbfounded. _She can't be serious about teaching Miss Brambles a lesson?_ Luke asked himself.

"Um... Kid you gonna eat that?" Han asked.

Luke shook his head, then got up and chased after his sister.

* * *

To be continued...

Like it? Hate it? Let me no


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone who liked and reviewed my story I love hearing from you. I hope your enjoy the new chapter. 

No infringement is intended. Copyright to its original owner.

* * *

_**Chapter 5:** Homework_

It was late afternoon and Padme was still working away in her office. She should of finished a couple of hours go but decided to stay late to finish her report from the morning's meeting.

"You're working late today," a voice said from the other side of the room.

Padme looked up from her desk to see Senator Bail Organa standing in her office. She had been so engrossed in her work, she didn't him knock at the door.

Padme smiled, "I wanted to finish the report from today's meeting."

"It could have waited till tomorrow," He answered taking a seat at Padme's desk. _Typical Padme_ he thought as he smiled to himself.

"To be honest, I didn't fancy going home early today." Padme said with a slight sigh.

Bail raised his eyebrows in disbelief; Padme always loved spending extra time with her family.

"What's wrong Padme?" Bail curiously asked.

"Luke and Leia," She replied.

"Luke and Leia? Oh yes the parents evening, I forgot. How did it go?" Bail asked.

Padme did not answer she just gave him 'the look.'

"Ah..." He replied, then began to lightly chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Padme questioned.

"I was just thinking, whether it's you or Anakin they resemble the most." He said still smiling.

"Definitely Anakin," Padme confidently answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure; Leia has your stubborn streak."

Padme desperately tried to defend her case but she could not help but laugh too.

"Go home Padme." Bail said.

"I have to finish my report." Padme replied.

"Yes you do, but not today."

Padme smiled; "well I have to face them sometime. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Padme." Bail replied.

Padme collected her belongs and headed home.

She decided to take the long way home. Her ship pulled up outside the house. Padme sighed to herself; she knew what was waiting beyond the front door.

Leia would be playing her music loud, Luke would be sat playing his video games and Anakin would be sleeping on the couch after a long day at the temple.

Padme slowly opened the door, but to her surprise the house was silent. At first she thought she had entered the wrong house but then she heard Threepio bickering with R2.

She entered the kitchen to see Luke sat at the table surrounded by his schoolbooks.

"Luke, what are you doing?" She asked

"My history homework, when did you get home?" He replied.

Padme was shocked; Luke had actually taken on board his punishment.

"A few minutes ago," She answered smiling as she ruffled his hair.

"I wished we lived in the olden days" Luke said

"Why's that ?" Padme asked

"I wouldn't have so much history to learn," Luke answered.

Padme laughed, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then it dawned on her if Luke had homework surely Leia did too.

"LEIA!" Padme yelled.

"Hi Mom," Leia said as she walked into the kitchen. She was carrying a folder full of paperwork.

"Leia what is that?" Padme answered.

"My homework of course," Leia said proudly.

"Ok, what have you done with my children?" Padme asked in disbelief.

"Nothing, we've decided to turn over a new leaf." Leia replied smiling as she sat down next to Luke.

Padme was lost for words, "where's your father?"

"In the next room," both twins replied as their mother left the room.

"You've done your history homework?" Luke asked even more surprised then Padme.

"Of course not!" Leia replied sounding quite offended.

"Then what is that?" Luke asked pointing to the folder.

"I was surfing the galaxy-net for pranks." Leia answered proudly.

"Leia, you're still not serious about pranking Brambles?" Luke whined

"Yes, I printed out the best ones, wanna see?"

"No!" Luke replied firmly.

"Come on Luke I need you on this, we wont get caught I promise."

"Leia we're in enough trouble already."

"Your such a chicken," Leia moaned.

"No I'm not!" Luke replied.

"Prove it!" Leia said smugly. She knew this would work on her brother.

"Fine! What have you got in mind?" Luke asked.

"Well..."

Padme entered the living room to see Anakin snoring on the couch._ At least one thing hasn't changed_ Padme thought to herself. She walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anakin," she whispered.

"Mmm..." he mumbled.

"You were asleep again." She said with a slight smile.

"No I wasn't, I was just resting my eyes." He answered as he pulled her down onto the couch.

"I missed you," he said as he pulled her closer. Padme couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Anakin questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's all." She replied as she cuddled into her husband.

Padme looked up at Anakin, "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"I can't hear anything." Anakin answered quite puzzled by his wife's question.

"Exactly," she smiled. "The twins are doing their homework."

Anakin looked at her stunned.

"Wow, I think your school dinner plan worked."

"I know, I don't believe it." Padme said shaking her head.

"Does that mean they can have pack lunch tomorrow?" Anakin asked.

"Well if they do that's means I have to get up early to make it," Padme sighed.

"On second thoughts it wouldn't kill them to have school dinners again." Anakin firmly said.

"Anakin are you suggesting that I make our children suffer again so I can stay in bed with you for an extra hour?" Padme asked seductively.

Anakin just grinned at his wife.

"I think that's very selfish of you Anakin," Padme whispered moving even closer to him.

"Jedi's are selfless remember;" Anakin smirked and leaned down to kiss Padme.

The couple enjoyed their quiet moment together unaware of the twins plotting next door.

* * *

To be continued...

Like it? Hate it? Let me know


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated, I've had some trouble with my computer. Anyway thanks to everyone who has read my story so far I hope you enjoy the next Chapter.

Everything is copyright to its original owner.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Prank.**_

Leia and Luke had woken up early, both of them had trouble sleeping as they were buzzing with excitement. They had put their plan into motion last night. Luke had rang Han asking him to be a diversion. He agreed at a price, he wanted the twin's school meals for the next two weeks. The twins were more then happy to make the deal, Leia saw it as a bonus. While Luke was making the negotiations with Han, Leia packed her school bag with the mainitem they needed. The twins were set for what they believed would the best day of their lives.

They both went down stairs for breakfast, but to their surprise the kitchen was empty. There was no sight of their mother or the sound of Threepio pottering around. Anakin had decided to turn the annoying droid off for the night.

"This is strange," Luke said puzzled by the sight of the empty kitchen.

"Mom has probably overslept that's all," Leia replied.

"Well, that's just great!" Luke whined. "Not only do we have to have school meals, we don't have any breakfast."

"Stop complaining, mom will be down shortly." Leia replied has she sat down at the table, few seconds later Luke joined her.

It wasn't long till they heard the sound of their parents as they entered the kitchen. Anakin had his arms wrapped around Padme's waist, he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear which made her giggle like a school girl. Unaware of the twins Padme turned round and kissed her husband passionately.

"Gross!" Luke moaned making his parents jump.

"Please! We eat in this room," Leia added.

Padme started to go red, she was clearly embarrassed while Anakin just chuckled.

"You to are up early," Padme said.

"No your just up late," Leia stated.

"Don't be cheeky to your mother," Anakin said in a harsh tone which didn't seem to have any effect on Leia.

"Anyway Luke and I were just leaving for school, weren't Luke?"

"Were we?" Luke asked confused.

"Yup...come on Luke." Leia answered pulling her brother off his chair and out of the door.

"But... What about breakfast?" Luke moaned. Leia didn't answered and just headed for the front door.

"Wow, our children leaving early for school I'm amazed," Anakin said looking at Padme.

"I know, something doesn't seem right," Padme replied.

"How to you know?" Anakin asked.

"Motherly intuition." Padme answered with a concern look. She had a bad feeling the twins were up to something.

* * *

Recess had just ended and it was time for the plan to be put into action. Luke was sat nervously at his desk watching the clock on the wall. Miss Brambles was teaching the class history, usually this was Luke's favorite lesson but today his mind was else where. 

Leia was sat at the desk in front of Luke's. She wasn't feeling nervous at all. She felt proud of herself for coming up with this brilliant idea, the only thing that worried her was Solo messing it up.

The clock stroke 11 it was time.

There was a knock on the classroom door. _Right on time_ Leia thought to herself.

"Come in!" Miss Brambles yelled.

In walked Han Solo with a big grin on his face.

"I have a message for you Miss, from Mr Montfort," Han said.

"Well what is it boy?"

"He needs your assistance in the staff room immediately," Han answered.

"Did he say why?" The teacher asked.

"No Miss, just to come as quickly as you can," Han replied.

"Right class, I'll be a few minutes I want you to continue reading to the end of the chapter." With that Miss Brambles and Han left the classroom.

Quickly the twins jumped out of their seats. Leia pulled out 'The Super Sticky Glue' from her bag. They headed over to Miss Brambles desk.

"Hey Skywalkers, what are you doing?" yelled one of the other students.

Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"I'll handle this," Luke said.

Luke waved his hand in front of the class.

"You didn't see anything... Return to your books," he said to the whole class then turned to Leia.

"Being a Jedi rules," he said smiling.

Carefully Leia squeezed the sticky glue along Miss Brambles chair and the end of her desk. Then they heard the sound of the teacher coming back up the hall. Leia placed the glue in her pocket and they both raced back to their desks.

Miss Brambles entered the room muttering under her breath. "Stupid boy, some idea of a joke, I'll teach him," she moaned.

Luke and Leia watched with joy as Miss Brambles sat down on her chair. They could hear the sound of the glue coming in contact with her body.

"What was that noise?" Miss Brambles asked as she went to stand up, but to her horror she was stuck.

She pushed her hands down on the desk and tried to pull herself up. But instead her hands became stuck to the desk too.

"What's going on? I'm stuck!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle free. The class watched in horror while the twins tried not to laugh.

"Which one of you did this? Or should I say which Skywalker?"

"That's not fair, me and Luke are innocent," Leia yelled back at her teacher.

"Malcom, go get the Principal now!" Miss Brambles screamed. The poor boy rushed out the door and down the hall.

The class continued to watch their teacher struggle to break free from her chair. It wasn't long before the Principal entered the classroom, he rushed to help Miss Brambles.

By now the class along with the twins couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of them.

But then tragedy struck, Leia was laughing so hard that she forgot she left the glue bottle in her pocket. She soon remembered as the bottle slipped out of her pocket and onto the floor with a bang.

The class went quiet and all eyes were on the twins who just looked at each other.

"SKYWALKERS!" Brambles roared.

"We're in trouble," Leia said

"Big trouble," Luke added.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far, I love hearing from you. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Everything is copyright to its original owner.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**_

After the twins had left for school that morning, Anakin and Padme decided to have a peaceful breakfast together. Anakin sat at the table smiling as he watched his beautiful wife.

_I wish the morning didn't have to end_, he thought to himself. _Maybe it doesn't,_ he thought smiling.

"Padme, my love."

"Mmm..." She answered.

"You look rather pale, are you feeling ok?" Anakin asked trying to sound concerned.

Padme looked at him confused.

"Yes, I feel fine." Padme answered puzzled, she clearly didn't understand what Anakin was suggesting.

Anakin moved closer to his wife and placed his hand to her forehead.

"You feel very warm, I think it maybe best if you take the day off work."

"Anakin I feel fine, I don't know..." Padme said trailing off when she finally understood what Anakin was getting at.

"Anakin Skywalker you are not suggesting..." Anakin broke her sentence with a kiss.

"That I take the day off..." Kiss, "so I can spend..." Kiss. "it doing this!" Padme said finally finishing her sentence.

"Doing what my love?" Anakin asked innocently.

"You know exactly what, and giving me the cute eyes will not work." Padme said firmly.

"In that case you better get ready for work or you'll be late." Anakin replied

"I'm going!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine... Why are you still here?" Anakin asked smugly.

A few hours later, Padme and Anakin were wrapped up in bed together, blissfully content in each other's arms. Padme was snuggled under Anakin's chin sleeping soundly. Anakin was awake watching his wife sleep. With his hand he slowly traced a line up and down Padme's back. She slowly stirred in her sleep.

"Hey," Anakin said softly.

Padme smiled and pulled Anakin closer for a kiss.

"Tell me Master Jedi now that you've got me to yourself today, what else to you have in mind?" Padme asked seductively.

"Well I would rather show you then tell you," Anakin said then softly started kissing down Padme's neck.

RING RING RING RING

The holo projector interrupted the couple.

"Leave it, it's probably nothing," Anakin said.

"It might be important." Padme replied.

"Nothing is more important then this."

"Just two minutes," and with that Padme pushed Anakin off her and answered it.

"Padme Naberrie-Skywalker."

Anakin was annoyed, it had been ages since they had been alone together. That's when anidea came into his mind, he wasn't going to let Padme get away with answering the holo projector.

He began to tickle her. Padme tried herbest not to laugh. She gave Anakin a look, but this didn't stop him. He watched Padme try to keep her attention on the projector. He was about to continue tickling her when he notice her smile change to a frown.

"We'll be right there," Padme replied then put the holo projector down.

Padme got off the bed and headed for the fresher. Anakin sat there confused. It wasn't long till Padme returned from the fresher.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

Padme didn't replied, she grabbed Anakin's tunic and threw it towards him.

"Get dressed."

"No, not till you tell me what's happened? Is it the twins? Padme?"

"It was the twin's Principal, they want us to come into the school," She replied.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Why do you think?" Padme snapped.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." Anakin snapped back.

"He wouldn't go into details, but the twins are in serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Anakin asked.

Padme stared at him, her face was getting redder.

"Just get dressed," she replied gritting her teeth.

For the second time this week Anakin's speeder pulled up outside the school. The couple was directed to the Principal's office by the droid at the desk. When they entered they saw the twins sitting in the corner.

Padme glared at them making them feel uncomfortable.

"Mr and Mrs Skywalker." The Principal said shaking their hands.

"Please sit down."

"What happened?" Padme asked using her sentor voice.

"There was an incident today involving your children," he began.

_Here we go again_. Anakin thought.

"They believed it would be amusing to play a practical joke on a fellow teacher."

"What did they do?" Padme asked while Anakin remain silent.

"They decided to place glue on her chair and desk, you can imagine the rest."

Anakin and Padme looked over at the twins, who were now staring at the floor.

"This kind of behavior would lead to suspension, however as both of you are highly regarded in the Republic, I have decided to punish the twins with Saturday dentention." The Principal said.

"All I can say that we are both very sorry for our children's behavior and we will be putting an end to it," Padme replied.

"I hope so, because next time it will be a suspension."

"Thank you for your time," Padme said shaking his hand again. Then the Skywalker family left the office.

No one spoke a word on the way home. The twins had nothing to say to help their case, they just hoped that their punishment wouldn't be that bad.

They entered the house in silence. When inside Padme turned to them.

_Here it comes_, they both thought.

"I'm disappointed in both of you," Padme said trying not to cry. With that she turned and walked away.

"Dad," Leia said.

"Not now, go to your rooms both of you.," Anakin replied then went after Padme.

Both twins just stood there. They could handle any punishment their parents could give them, but the thought that their mother was disappointed was the worse thing ever.

Anakin entered the bedroom to find Padme standing by the window. He put his arms around her but to his surprise, she pushed him away.

"Padme?"

"Where were you today Anakin?" She asked in her harsh tone.

"I was there," Anakin answered puzzled by the question.

"No you weren't, you left me to deal with the situation."

"That's only because you better at it then me," he said softly moving towards her.

Padme shook her head.

"Your upset, tell me what I can do to make it better?" Anakin asked softly.

"I shouldn't have to tell you Anakin!" Padem snapped.

"It would nice that if you did some parenting for a change," she continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked.

Padme tutted in disbelief.

"Well?" Anakin asked again.

"Just go, I don't want you here!"

Anakin snapped. "Fine! Maybe I won't come back!" Then he stormed out.

Luke and Leia were sat on top of the stairs. They had never heard their parents fight like this before.

"This is your fault Leia," Luke said.

"Why?"

"You had to push it with the practical joke on Miss Brambles."

"Wait a minute you helped too."

"Only because you made me, just stay away from me." With that Luke got up and went into his room.

Leia was left alone on the stairs.

_Luke's right it is my fault._ Leia thought to herself. _I have to fix it but how?_ Then a smile came across Leia's face she knew what she had to do.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far, I love hearing from you. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Everything is copyright to its original owner.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_Saturday Detention._

It was early Saturday morning, the bright warm sun had risen over Coruscant. Only a few ships were in the sky. They danced around the large skyscrapers before disappearing behind the Senate building. Usually Coruscant is alive with rivers of traffic and glittering lights but not today. Today everywhere was calm and peaceful, everywhere except the Skywalker household.

"Arrrrrrgggh! What are we arguing about? Can you just decide what it is and stick to it?" Anakin yelled at his wife.

'I'm not arguing, I'm just talking, you're arguing." Padme calmly replied in her senator voice.

Padme and Anakin were still at each others throats. Padme has been constantly picking at things to yell at Anakin about. Anakin being the un rational person he is, had lost his temper every time. There was know sign of the couple making up.

The twins weren't much better. Luke was still blaming Leia and has refused to talk to her. Making it hard for Leia to share her plan.

Even poor Threeipo had trouble understanding the family.

"I'm programmed to understand humans, unfortunately I can't understand Skywalkers," he complained to Artoo who beeped in agreement.

Since the incident with Miss Brambles, the rest of the week had gone by quite quickly and it was now time for the twins punishment.

After a lot of arguments Anakin agreed to drop the twins off at their detention before heading to the Jedi temple.

Anakin was looking forward to going to the temple today, even though he found council meetings boring, anything was better then the war zone at home.

Even though the twins were not talking, they would both agree that neither of them where looking forward to their detention.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day Obi-wan is expecting me." Anakin called to his children.

The twins slowly made there way out of the house. There was a bit of pushing but the twins finally made it into the speeder.

There was complete silence as they made their journey up to the school.

After stopping outside the school gates, Anakin turned in his chair and faced the twins.

"Your mother will pick you up at five."

The twins nodded.

"Oh and try not to upset her, she'll only take it out on me," Anakin warnedbefore he pushed the twins out of the speeder.

"Bye dad," the Twins said together, then Anakin zoomed off.

The twins slowly made their way into the school to be greeted by the detention droid.

"Names please?" The droid asked looking down at the name list

"Luke Skywalker."

"Leia Skywalker."

"The Skywalkers twins, we been waiting for you, come this way." The droid said in a formal voice.

The twins followed the droid to the detention room.

"I see this is your first detention, let me explain the rules. The detention will start a nine and finish at five. There will be no talking and you are expected to think about your bad behavior and ways to improve it. Do you understand?"

The twins nodded.

"Good, here we are," the Droid said pointing to the door.

"I have to go and check on some files but I will be back to check up on you." With that the droid headed off down the corridor.

Leia and Luke entered the room. To Leia's horror there sat Han Solo, with his feet on the desk, his hands behind his head and a big grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He said smugly.

"What are you doing here Solo?" Leia rudely asked.

"Same thing as you sweetie, I've been a bad boy." Han answered as his smile grew wider.

"Whatever," Leia snapped back as she took a seat.

Han removed his feet from the desk and leaned towards Luke.

"So Lukey boy, why are you here?" Han asked even though he and the whole school knew about the prank the twins had played.

"That's none of your business." Leia said before Luke could answer.

Han raised his eyebrows and looked over at Leia.

"Hey let the kid speak for himself." Han said then turned to look at Luke, who had his eyes fixed to the floor.

"The droid said no talking." Luke replied making Han laugh.

"Look kid, I'm in here nearly everyweek, that droid has probably forgotten about us by now. So come on why are you here?"

Luke sighed, "we got caught for that prank on Miss Brambles."

"Ah, so that brilliant plan wasn't that brilliant." Han sarcastically replied and stared at Leia.

Leia glared back, Luke could sense her anger building up.

"So why are you in detention Han?" Luke asked.

Han smiled and placed his feet back on the desk.

"How long have you got?" Han asked smugly.

"About 7 hours and 52 minutes," Leia replied as she shot a sarcastic smile towards Han.

"Well there's gambling on school property, eating other students lunches, refusing to do homework and helping two twins play a prank on a teacher." Han replied feeling proud of himself.

"I'm sorry we got you in trouble Han," Luke said.

"Why are you saying sorry to him?" Leia asked as she looked at Luke in disbelief.

"Because unlike you Leia, I know when I'm in the wrong." Luke snapped back at his sister.

"What is that meant to mean?" Leia asked.

"Well, look have much trouble you've caused and you don't seem to care."

_This is getting good _Han thought to himself.

Leia felt hurt, _how can Luke say I didn't care, _she thought to herself.

"I do care! I've even come up with a plan to fix things." Leia replied.

"What?" Han asked getting into the twins argument.

"Well, I was planning on making mom and dad happy again." Leia said.

"By doing what?" Luke curiously asked.

"By making them fall in love again." She continued.

"How are you planing on doing that?" Luke replied.

"By...um...um... making them a romantic meal." Leia said proudly.

"That's your plan?" Han said in disbelief. Then both Luke and Han looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on Leia your not stupid enough to think that will work?" Luke asked

"Hey!" Leia said.

"Ok, you are stupid enough to think that will work." Luke said still laughing.

"So I'm stupid now?" Leia asked getting cross.

"No you've always been stupid." Luke replied.

"Hey children, time out," Han said breaking up the twins argument.

"I think Leia might be onto something." Han said.

The twins looked at Han in shock, this was the first Han Solo had ever agreed with Leia.

"Come on Luke its worth a try," Leia said smiling.

"Wait a minute you want me to help?" Luke asked looking back at Leia.

"Yes, we're a team, remember."

Luke looked to the floor and thought for a moment. _Could this idea work?_ He thought.

"Well? Are you going to help?" Leia asked.

Trusting his feelings, Luke looked up at his sister.

"Ok, I'll help," Luke smiled. "On one condition." He continued.

"What?" Leia curiously asked, sensing Luke had an idea of his own.

"No more ideas and no more pranks for the rest of the year." Luke said smiling, knowing all to well Leia wouldn't like this deal at all.

Leia's mouth dropped in shock. She was speechless for a moment or two, then she tried to speak:

"Your... not... serious Luke?"

"I'll help you, if you promise to be a model pupil for the rest of the year," Luke said.

Luke knew he had her, even Han was impressed by Luke's blackmail. Leia thought for a moment, she knew she had to swallow her pride and agree to her brother's deal.

"Ok, deal," Leia said shaking Luke's hand.

"Right so how is this going to work?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, how are we going to doing it?" Han asked.

The twins looked at Han confused.

"Hey, come on you have to let me help, I mean this will be my good deed for the year."

"Ok fine, I just hope I wont regret this." Leia said.

The twins pulled their desks round to face Han. Then they all sat round and discussed how they were going to put their lastest plan into motion.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Like it ? Hate it? Let me know_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry its been ages since I've updated. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story I love hearing from you.

Just to answer the question about whether Mara Jade will make an appearance, unfortunately she will not appear in this story. However I am planning on writing a sequel to 'School Days' about the twins in High school in which Mara Jade will make an appearance.

Anyway here's the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

No infringement is intended. Everything is copyright to its original owner

* * *

_**Chapter 9:** The Romantic Meal._

The eight hour detention flew by and it was now time to go home. The twins had decided how Leia's plan would work down to the last detail. It was agreed that the twins would prepare the meal while Han would supply the ingredients.

"So we're all agreed?" Luke asked confirming the plan.

"Yup, you don't have to worry about me kid, I know what I'm doing." Han answered quite confidently.

Luke and Leia looked at each other worried.

"Hey, a little faith in me wouldn't hurt," Han said.

"We trust you, we'll call you when we need you," Luke replied.

The clock hit 5 and they could hear the sound of the detention droid making its way down the corridor, quickly they placed their desks back in order.

"Well, that's the end of today's detention, I hope you all have learnt your lesson" The droid said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Han mumbled and pushed pass the droid.

"See you two later!" He called back to the twins.

"Are you sure about Han helping us?" Leia asked.

"He's never let me down before." Luke replied, "come on mom well be waiting for us."

The twins hurried outside, but to their surprise it wasn't their mother waiting for them, it was her handmaid Sabe

"Come along you two," she called to them smiling.

"Where's mom?" Luke asked curiously, as he climbed into the speeder.

"She had to work late so she asked me to pick you both up."

"That's perfect, we've got plenty of time now," Leia said.

"Plenty of time for what?" Sabe curiously asked.

_Well done Leia _Luke moaned to himself.

"Nothing," Leia smiled innocently.

Sabe turned in her seat and looked back at twins.

"Ok, what are you two up to?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, honestly we're good children," Leia replied.

"Then why did you end up in detention?" Sabe asked sarcastically.

"A misunderstanding." Leia answered.

Sabe just replied by raising her eyebrows. Whatever the twins were up to she was bound to hear it from Padme on Monday. It wasn't long till they arrived at the Skywalker house.

"Here we are," Sabe said as she parked the speeder just outside the front door.

"Thanks for the lift." Luke said.

"Not a problem," Sabe smiled.

"Bye Sabe." Leia said smiling.

"Goodbye you two and try to stay out of trouble." She called to them as the twins rushed into the house.

The twins were greeted by Threepio who was carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hello Master Luke and Miss Leia, would you like some refreshments?"

"No thank you Threepio." Luke replied.

"We will be preparing our parents dinner tonight, so you have the evening off," Leia said.

"Oh dear," Threepio moaned as he watched the twins hurry into the kitchen.

"Right you call Han while I'll start looking in the cook book," Leia said.

Luke nodded in agreement and left the kitchen to contact Han while Leia flicked for the book.

"Han said he's found the perfect food and he is on his way." Luke said as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Good, I think I've decided what we should cook." Leia said with her head still in the book.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"Grilled Chicken and Papaya Salad with Lime Dressing with Raspberry Coulis for pudding."

"Leia, don't you think thats going to be a bit hard to make?" Luke asked.

"All we need to do is follow the recipe, if Threepio can do it, I'm sure we can."

Luke shook his head, _this is going to be a disaster! _He thought to himself.

"Master Luke," Threepio called from outside the kitchen.

"There is a young man here to see you."

"Let him in Threepio," Luke called back.

The twins could hear the noise of Han arguing with Threepio, who had asked Han to remove his muddy boots before entering the house. Then Han came crashing through the door with a box in his hands.

"Evening children," he said smirking.

"Did you get it?" Leia asked.

"Yup, the best food in the entire Galaxy," Han answered handing the box to Luke.

Luke opened the box and his face dropped.

"Well, Solo I'm shocked, I thought you would mess this up," Leia said.

"Han?" Luke said.

"Well you see Princess I'm not completely useless." Han replied.

"HAN?" Luke yelled.

"What Kid?"

"Where did you get this?" Luke asked.

"What is it Luke?" Leia asked starting to get worried.

Luke passed the box to Leia. Inside was a box of instant mash potato and a packet of sausages, with a sticker saying: P_roperty of the Inter-Galactic Middle School_. Leia's face started to get redder and redder.

"I think thats my cue to go, see ya Kid," Han said then raced for the door.

"HAN SOLO GET BACK HERE NOW!" Leia screamed but it was to late he was gone.

"The next time I see him I'm going to carbon freeze him and sell him to the Hutts." Leia said.

"Calm down Leia its not that bad."

"Not bad, this was meant to be a perfect meal and all we've got is sausage and mash from the school kitchen." Leia snapped at Luke.

"Then that's what we have to cook," Luke replied.

"Great just great," Leia moaned.

Leia began to cook the food following closely to the instructions on the box, while Luke set up the table and lit the candles. It wasn't long till the twins had everything ready.

They heard the sound of their parents arriving home and quickly raced up stairs.

Anakin and Padme entered the house at the same time and hardly a word was spoken between them.

"Master Anakin, Miss Padme," Thrrepio called as he raced up to greet them.

"Evening Threepio," Padme replied.

Anakin could sense something wasn't right.

"What is it Threepio?" He asked.

"The twins, I tried to stop them, then this young man appeared and..."

"What did they do Threepio?" Padme asked starting to get worried.

"They cooked Miss Padme." Threepio answered.

The couple looked at each other puzzled, then hurried passed the droid towards the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and to their surprise it was lit beautifully with candles, the table was set up and on the table was a holonet recording with play flashing. Anakin pushed play and on came Luke and Leia.

"Mom, Dad we would like to say sorry for the trouble we have caused you, isn't that right Leia?"

"Yes Luke." Leia replied

"So we have decided to prepare a meal for you both to show you how sorry we are." Luke continued.

"We hope you can forgive us" Leia added.

"We love you very much." They said the last part together.

Anakin smiled and looked at Padme.

"Well, we can't let their effort go to waste," He said as he pulled out the chair for Padme.

Padme smiled and took her seat.

"I wonder what they've made?" Padme asked.

"Let's find out," Anakin replied removing the cover off the plates. They both stared at the food in front of them.

"Padme?"

"Yes."

"What it is?" Anakin asked making Padme laugh.

"I have know idea, why don't we try it. It can't taste any worse then it looks." She answered taking a mouthful of food.

"I take it back it can."

Anakin laughed, it reminded of the first time Padme had prepared a romantic meal for him which went terribly wrong.

"Come on," Anakin said holding out his hand, "lets eat out tonight."

Padme smiled and took hold of Anakin's hand.

A few hours passed and the couple had just returned from their evening meal out.

Anakin pulled Padme towards him and kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that for the last few days." He said smiling.

"Well, before you do anything else we better check on the twins." Padme said in between kisses.

Padme went to check on Luke while Anakin went to see Leia.

Padme quietly opened Luke's bedroom door to see him fast asleep. He was holding one of his school books in his hands. Padme creped over to him. She expected to see one of his comic books hiding inside his school book, but there wasn't one. Luke was actually reading a school book. Padme smiled and removed it from his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Luke," She whispered.

Anakin entered Leia's room to find her asleep at her desk. Leia had fallen asleep while doing her homework. Anakin couldn't believe it. He carefully picked her up and put her to bed.

"Goodnight darling," He whispered before kissing her forehead.

He turned to see Padme watching him from the door smiling. Then they entered their bedroom.

"I'm sorry Ani," Padme said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry too," He replied.

"Can we kiss and make up?" Padme asked seductively.

Anakin nodded and kissed his wife passionately.

"Next time can we skip to the making up part?" Anakin asked making Padme laugh.

"I think that could be arranged." Padme answered. With that Anakin pulled her down onto the bed.

For the first time this week there was peace in the Skywalker household.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, I've been really busy with work. I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story I loved hearing your replies.

Anyway here is the final chapter that you've been waiting for I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

"Mr and Mrs Skywalker, I assure you nobody is more surprised then me, I hope you and the twins have a lovely summer vacation." Miss Brambles said with a slight smile.

Anakin and Padme shared a proud glance before slowly standing.

"Thank you very much," Padme replied as she shook Miss Brambles hand.

Hand in hand Anakin and Padme left the school. When they got outside Padme threw her arms round Anakin and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Anakin asked shocked by his wife's forwardness.

"I'm just happy that our children have finally devoted their energy to their school work."

"And here's me thinking it's because you love me," Anakin replied pursing his lips into a pout.

"And that too." Padme said before kissing Anakin again.

"Well, lets go home and tell the twins the good news." Anakin cheerfully said and led Padme to the speeder.

For the second time this year, Leia was curled up on the window ledge in her parent's bedroom waiting for them to come home.

"Why are you on watch? We know it's going to be a good end of year report." Luke said entering the room.

"I know, old habit," Leia answered smiling.

"You know I think we passed all expectations, even our own." Luke smugly replied.

"Mmmm..." Leia answered.

"And now for a relaxing summer vacation." Luke said as he jumped up onto the ledge next to Leia.

"I'm not sure about that, we have a lot to do."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "like what?" he asked.

"Well now that our deal is over with..."

"What deal?" Luke interrupted.

"I knew you would forget. Remember you promised to help me with the romantic meal idea."

"Yeah?" Luke answered still not knowing where this was going.

"In return I had to be the model pupil for the rest of the year and now the year is over so is the deal." Leia continued.

"So?" Luke asked.

"Well I've got all summer to come up with new ideas and pranks, I've got a lot of time to make up for." Leia answered jumping off the ledge.

Luke just stared at her unable to speak. _She can't be serious _he thought.

"Wait till you hear what I've got plan for the first day back." Leia called as she walked out of her parents room.

Luke rolled his eyes, "I have a bad feeling about this."

**The End

* * *

**Just to let you know I'm writing a sequel called "Adolescent days" it will about Anakin and Padme dealing with their teenager twins. I'm hoping the first chapter will be up at the end of the week.


End file.
